


HOW TO MAKE A SEX (with maui and tametua)

by TrennelTime



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gay sex cause I don't fucking know, M/M, idfk, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: how to make a sexx





	HOW TO MAKE A SEX (with maui and tametua)

**Author's Note:**

> I chose moana cause I was bored and nobody will likely see this and I chose mauatoa cause that's probably the least popular shipping in this fandom lol xd bye

Maui got bored of having to masturbatory with his left and right hands. He had nothing to stimulate his prostate with, so he tried to suck his own sick. He couldn't do it at all. So he transformed into an eagle to give himself abeakjob. But his pecker hurt his pecker. He just kept on pecking and pecking, but to no avail. He didnt care if it was self bestiality, or whatever. But all he thought of was to smash his cock into two rocks. No, that would go too far, so he just decided. Hey, maybe I should have sex with a crab, no not him, OK maybe another animal... A crab, no, wait, shit, OK maybe he could hack wsex with tametua, or whatever his name was. Hey, he's not gay, he just wants sex with a guy. So he went. He went to tametoo, and went, and went, and went, so that he will come, and come, and come. He finished going to come and go to come about the thought of going to come to go and come. He arrived to tametua.or Tamara. Or whatever. "Gaspers!!!" said tamatoa."Joowee how faaabb this whole ordeal is going!" yes he's gay and he gives me gay vibes and I'm guessing he's gay cause he loves to be shiny and fabulous cause he's gay and I know he's gay also cause his voice and tone cause he's gay yes he's gay is there any doubt about that no because he's a gay homosexual who loves big fat cock ok?!?!?! So he greeted maui and wondered what he will do this time. "What, ready to torture me more?" "no, I, uh, there are certain needs a man has, and, well... ""ooh I can see where this is going ooh" "yes, I'm guessing it's what you think. I want to have sex with a man" "oh, you say that like its normal to have sex with a giant crab monster" "I've done worse" "like what" "I've had sex with a rock" "hey Greg had sex with a rock and he turned out fine, you will get totally annihilated with NY big fat cock in your tiny little hole" "I really wouldn't" "why not" "cause I can turn into a giant crab and fuck you in the ass" "ohh. You're probably a glass half full kind of guy" "I'm really not" "alright, whatever you say honey" so he turned into a giant crab,and toppled temitoa .he then went imin to bring my his gigantic tebtaclendick into his anus. He then inserted it deeply and cobbled into him over and over again. uugh. uugh. he came and he came into the crab hole that he wanted. And it felt just great. He pulled out, and buckets of seed fell out, not chicken seed, but it would be really horny if chickens came into play. Tamatoa then went on to suck his dick. Over and over did he thrust, and he tasted the deliciousness of his cum. He liked it very much. He's not auto fell at Ian ting he's just sickie NH Maui's dick. They both enjoyed their time together,and wished it very well.

**Author's Note:**

> omggg I luv chipoltle chipoltle is my liife


End file.
